Bad Day
by Joker and the Thief
Summary: It was marveling how the day hadn't even reached high noon and it already seemed in complete ruin. Rin has a plan to cheer up her beloved lord. No humans/toad demons were harmed in the making of this story. fluff, humor. Enjoy!


**A/N: Rarely do I get a day to sit back and relax. It is late into the night and with me are enough snacks to make my own Candy Land board game. I hope you all enjoy another IY short story. Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Title: Bad Day**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jakken**

**Warning: No animals/demons were harmed in the making of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Day<strong>

* * *

><p>It was marveling how the day hadn't even reached high noon and it already seemed in complete ruin.<p>

And to whom to thank for this affliction? A certain hot-blooded hanyou.

'_Damn __him,__' _Sesshoumaru thought with a ghost of a sneer on his impassive face, _'__for __you__'__re __sake, __Half-breed, __our __next __encounter __will __not __be __gratifying.__'_

The impudent retorts, brash persona, and above all waving their father's grand possession around like a Neanderthal all but made his blood boil. Had it not simply been for those misfit humans pulling the enraged hanyou back Sesshoumaru would have gladly spent the remainder of the day teaching his younger half-brother the _proper __etiquette._

With a snort he changed his gaze from the tall grass blowing in the soft wind to the mass of healthy green leaves creating somewhat of a gazebo effect around the mighty lord as he lay reclined against the tree's wide trunk. Though the scenery should have been enough to quell Sesshoumaru's brooding he was surprised to find that it was only making his mood worse. With every comfortable position and peaceful silence came more opportunity to ponder about what he could, should, and would have done.

His gaze changed once more, and he growled when he noticed his foot twitching. He stretched his leg out, only to have the fingers of his left hand beat in a repetitive manner against the bark he lay against.

Something had to be done. He couldn't just sit here and brood! His body craved activity, his mind begged for the taunting little hanyous to stop dancing in his head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He almost, _almost, _jumped at the high-pitched yell of his ward. How she was able to stand only a foot away from him without him sensing her he'll never know, but the thought was instantly lost as when Rin plopped down right next to him he raised an elegant eyebrow in question.

"Rin." Once addressed her shoulders shrugged and she looked down, her fingers leafing through her collection of flowers splayed in her lap.

"Rin is sad that Sesshoumaru-sama is sad because he got into a fight with Inuyasha-sama."

"Hn." However considerate Sesshoumaru was never one to appreciate consolation, even so his eyes softened as he watched her, adding, "I am only contemplating, Rin, no need to worry."

After a short while, the child stopped weaving flowers and rested her chin on one hand resting on her folded leg, lips pulled to one side in deep thought.

"Ooooh!" she suddenly shrieked, and Sesshoumaru almost, _almost, _jumped yet again at the spontaneous actions of his odd little human.

"…?"

Rin replied with a sly grin, "You know what always makes _me _feel better?"

He knew where this was going. "If it has anything to do with flowers, frolicking, or eating I hardly agree they will do me any good, Rin."

The child gasped indignantly, "Wrong! You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, blinked slowly, and kept a patient gaze at the child. "Then what was it you were going to say?"

The sly grin came back only this time accompanied with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You'll see, but I'm not very good so you'll have to help me."

* * *

><p>-:-<p>

* * *

><p>"You must lay low, stay hidden in the brush. Make sure you are able to watch your prey just as well."<p>

"Oh…like this?"

"Yes, but stay on your feet. The launch is most important; the speed in which you throw at your opponent will benefit you greatly."

Both child and demon were crouched in the brush of the forest, perfectly hidden to the oblivious target being watched with stalking eyes.

"Rin-chaaan! Blasted child! S-Sesshoumaru-sama! Not you too! Where have you gone!" Jakken waddled around in a daze, stopping once to look under a rock.

Rin fidgeted. "Now, my lord?"

"_Hush. _One must be patient and silent. Never give away your position. Watch his sluggish movements; notice the way he is slowly becoming distracted from his surroundings." His voice was barely a whisper but close enough to Rin for her to hear it perfectly.

"Wait…"

"Ooooh, this is terrible! Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin-chan! Did you leave me behind?"

"…and…"

The little kappa threw his hat on the ground and stomped it. "You ungrateful dog! And all this time I thought I meant something to you!"

"…_NOW!_"

In a speed at which came almost comparable to that of a demons Rin lunged out of the brush and into the air, spreading her limbs in a way that reminded Sesshoumaru of a flying rodent.

Jakken whipped his head around, too shocked to move. "Whaaa—What are you…UUAAAAH!"

"EEEEAAAH!"

Ah, the battle cry. And to Sesshoumaru's amazement she remembered to dive, angling her attack perfectly and collided into the kappa, taking him down in a bear-grip before landing. Only 8 years of age and can already take down a small demon.

Sesshoumaru had never been so proud.

"Yaaay! I did it! And look! Jakken-sama's mouth is foaming! Did you see that, Sesshoumaru-sama! Did you?"

Sesshoumaru had to admit, the day had started off horrible, but to the thanks of a small child, _his _odd kinky-haired Rin, by the end of it he found himself fighting off a face splitting grin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****My ****endings ****are ****shameful, ****but ****I ****had ****no ****other ****idea. ****I ****hope ****you ****all ****enjoyed. ****Constructive ****Criticism ****is ****welcome.**

**With ****much ****love,**

**-**_**Joker **__**and **__**the **__**Thief**_


End file.
